The Rebel And A Mask
by Rierrafan
Summary: I bet most Christines adore their Phantoms. But not me. I HATE my phantom.. no.. this is beyond hatred. This particular phantom, I want to KILL.


_I bet most Christines adore their Phantoms._

 _But not me._

 _I HATE my phantom.. no.. this is beyond hatred. This particular phantom, I want to kill._

 _I can almost imagine running him over with the big boat or strangling him with his magical lasso. Okay, that might be too gory and would be detrimental to my career. But I would do anything, just to get him out of the show and out of my life._

 _"He's quite a charmer" a lady beside me said. I recognize her as the girl he flirted with minutes ago; and that was before he got another lady reporter's number._

 _Ugh. A womanizing piece of sh*t. He flirted with every girl in the ensemble and for pete's sake, all the girls are swooning._

I throw him a glance and he flashed me a wink.

 _A wink? I feel my ears burning hot with anger as I gritted my teeth beneath my forced smile._

 _If it hadn't been in this big room of people and the famous Lee Grayson interviewing us, I would have strangled him on the spot. To be honest I don't know how I lasted a couple of weeks of rehearsals with this person._

 _My hands resting on my knees clenched as I listened to him answering questions with no finesse at all. Everything about him screams unclassy: the way he slouched non-chalantly, the way he said "Hola" at this interview which is really inappropriate, his choice of words. And they all find him amusing? Jesus._

 _First of all, how can a person with this attitude and no theater background get casted as the greatest role of the entire time? Believe me I have asked this myself for over a hundred times. He doesn't deserve it at all!_

 _I wouldn't like to brag, but I've worked my ass off to get this role. Years in school, many times of hurting my vocal chords and and numerous rejections, I endured it all. And this guy, this unsympathetic newcomer, gets the most coveted role, and my Erik, by tough luck? Unbelievable._

Umm.. ? Lee Grayson said.

 _Oh my god did he ask me something?_

I'm sorry.. you were saying? I blushed.

 _I hear him snicker beside me and I resisted myself from giving him another death stare._

Mr. Grayson peeked his eyes over his glasses that almost fell on his nose. He gave a kind smile and asked "Could you tell us about the audition process, it must have been really tough."

Composing myself, i gave my semi-memorized answer, brief but interesting. Although in my mind I can totally remember every bit of detail of that special day..

 **2 months ago**

"It has to be here somewhere!" My heart is racing as I frantically searched my purse for the thing that I most needed right now. As a last resort I poured all my purse's contents on the counter of the ladies room. Finally I hear a clink as the piece of gold fell on the marble counter. My lucky locket.. I grab on to it and placed it near my chest as my back collapsed on the nearest wall for support.

"Oh Papa.." I whispered as I opened it, revealing a photo of my late Grandpa. "This is it Papa, in a few minutes I will be singing for you, I will be following my dream just as you told me to do.. I will be Christine Daae, Papa."

At the corner of my eye I see the metal knob turn and I immediately composed myself just in time when a bunch of girls go in the ladies room. As I fixed my purse, I can't help but look at all of them, so statuesque and beautiful. They could easily be casted on their looks alone.

 _No, Giselle, you're ready for this._ I grabbed my phone and decided to go outside and call my vocal coach for some last minute encouragement.

Spending a good 5 minutes on that phone call with Laura, my vocal coach did wonders on my confidence. After months of training with her, she really knew how to make me feel better. I was about to go in the theater again when I heard a loud roaring noise.

I followed the sound and it was from a huge black Harley. I can tell that it was one of the older models but it was still sleek and well maintained. The rider stopped at the parking slot across me and in one athletic but graceful movement, he got off his bike.

Despite his leather jacket I could tell that the man had a great physique, with broad chest and heavy-set arms. He took of his helmet and ran his hands through his raven hair. The lower half of his face was covered with hair that matched it. His features clearly depicted that he is came from a unique ethnic origin; is he Spanish or Latino? I really couldn't tell. What I know is, there was something in him that was so inviting that I couldn't help but stare.

My eyes met his and I quickly looked away. As I walked back inside, I could feel his dark, piercing eyes still on me.

"Where have you been?" My friend Monica asked me. I can tell from the color of her face that she was as anxious as me.

"I just had to make a quick phone call." I said.

To get our minds off the tension, I told her the story of the man I saw at the parking lot and she really seems to be intrigued by it.

"So let's cut the story short. Is he a hottie or not?" She teased.

"He looked like he came straight out of a magazine, but clearly not my type." I asserted.

"Yeah, I know, you're more of a clean shaven-boy next door-Prince Charming kind of girl." Monica rolled her eyes at me.

"But if he's hot as that guy there, I would've probably introduce myself right away."

I followed Monica's gaze and saw the same guy I saw at the parking lot! This time, his jacket swung over his shoulder, showing his tattooed arms.

"Oh shit, that's him!" I whispered to Monica aggressively. "What is he doing?"

I noticed the bunch of girls I saw in the ladies room surrounding him and he seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

"Those girls are fast!" Monica pouted.

"Really, Monica? Flirting would be the last thing I would be thinking right now." I said

"You are such a bore, Giselle." She said.

I sighed and decided to review my score for the millionth time. But I can't help but get distracted with all the laughing and flirting going on.

I gave the group a couple of stares which I'm sure he noticed but he continued with it as if he's doing it on purpose. He even brought out his guitar and started playing songs for the girls.

"This is so irritating!" I whispered to Monica. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"SSHHH!" I uttered. To which all of them responded by low voiced conversations. I know they're talking about me, and I don't care at all.

"Gisselle Anderson, get ready, you're on after this."

My heart raced, but I tried to maintain my calm.

I breathed deeply, feeling my chest and diaphragm slowly relax. As a warm up, I tested my humming voice. In the middle of it, I heard a weird murmuring in a thick foreign accent.

 _Is he mimicking me?_ I feel my chest burn with anger. But I wanted to confront him professionally, exactly the opposite of what he's showing me. I want to show him how real actors do it, and show him a piece of my mind!

I already stood and marched towards his direction. Monica tried to stop me, but she failed.

"Ms. Giselle Anderson? Please come up the stage now."

I sighed and went back the other way. At the last minute I thought he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile. What the hell, I don't need any distraction right now.

With one last deep breath, I closed my eyes and the soothing glance of Laura, and the face of my grandpa giving me a wide smile, flashed before me instantly. I touched my locket and I felt a sense of energy flowed within me. "It's now or never, girl! Do it!"

The stage was mesmerizing.. vast and dark. I walked through the center of the stage, drunk with different emotions. I stopped at the center beside the piano, and looked ahead, the big headlight shone, and I let the light and the warmth of it embrace my whole being. Although I was alone at the stage, it felt like I was where I needed to be. From my spot, I saw the theater at its entirety. The numerous seats which are now vacant, the theater stage, the boxes above.. but there was a certain box where I took a few moments to look at.

Box five..

 _My Erik, are you there? Guide me my Angel of Music.._

I heard footsteps from my left and it was the pianist, his warm smile was very helpful. Then i heard a voice from the depths of theater's parquet.

"Good day, Ms. Anderson! What are you singing for us today?"

 _Was it the director? the producer? the conductor maybe?_

"Good day sir! I have prepared both Christine's arias and a classical piece as well. What would you like to hear?

 _Please let it be" Wishing you where somehow here again" I feel like singing it now especially after everything that happened._

"Oh, are you also trained in classical music?" Said a voice from the panel. I couldnt see who it was, but I just politely replied "Yes sir!"

"How interesting! So, let's begin with the Wishing aria and then we'll take it from there. If you please."

I nodded at the pianist and shortly after, the divine music floated in the theater.

 _You were once, my one companion_

 _You were all that mattered_

As soon as I released the first notes. i felt my voice securely rising, little by little, like an obedient friend following my will. Soon i was swooned by the music. I let the images and memories devour me as I surrendered to it.

The final phrase came and i did my best to support it as long as possible, creating a powerful crescendo of the last note that reverberated the entire theater even after I was finished. I was still deep in the emotion and I couldn't believe it was over.

"Impressive!" The same voice that I heard a while ago finally halted the silence.

I smiled to myself.

"Ms. Anderson, would you be so kind to sing the final cadenza of Christine's first aria?"

"Of course!" I smiled secretly. This will be fairly easy for me, my upper register and the agility of my voice is always in my favor. I sang the cadenza with full confidence and was pleased with how I performed.

I waited for their feedback, but there was none.

"Ms. Anderson, could you please perform the classic piece for us?"

My heart sank. It seemed that they weren't satisfied.

But I still put on my best smile.

"I would be delighted. I will sing Cesti's aria from his opera Orontea, the aria Intorno all idol mio"

"Please proceed."

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

I loved this aria. It spoke of a secret love, pleading the spirits and the soft aura breezes to guide her beloved and grant him with blissful dreams, and send kisses to her beloved that she cannot be with. It is also the song that Grandpa always requested me to sing for him.

Soon, the aria was over. I gave it my all on that performance and I was very pleased with myself.

"Thank you very much Ms. Anderson. You may now leave, we will just inform you with the results between 2-3 days." The voice said.

"Thank you very much!" I responded and proceeded to exit the stage. Still dazzled from the audition, I sensed a very persistent gaze upon me.. I looked up and saw him again.

But his stare was different from what I saw earlier. I felt like his deep dark eyes searched through me, and it made me uncomfortable.

 _What is wrong with him? And why does he bother me so much?_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost collided on Monica.

"There you are, Giselle, are you all right?!" she laughed.

"Well, yeah, just still a bit anxious I guess"

"You were so awesome girl! Everybody backstage has been talking about the girl who sang the Italian classical piece! And I'm telling you, not all of them were so happy about it. They almost felt like they were threatened!" she giggled.

She might have sensed that my mind was somewhere else. "Well, say something! cat got your tongue?" She teased.

I opened my mouth to speak but something made me stop. A voice.. dark and hypnotic.. and it came from the stage.

 _ **Silently the senses, abandon their defenses.**_

 _The voice was warm, masculine, sensual. It's something I've never heard before and it spoke to me, to my soul._

 _ **Turn your face away from the garish light of day**_

 _ **Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light**_

 _ **And listen to the music of the night**_

 _I just had to find out who it was. My heart was racing as fast as my legs ran. That voice was truly Erik, my Phantom, the one I always dreamed about and he is singing right this very moment, a few feet away from me._

"Who could he be Giselle? God, what a voice!" I hear Monica's remarks while she was running beside me.

"We're going to find out right now!" I said excitedly as we peeped through the wings of the stage.

My heart dropped when as I saw a hint of the familiar leather jacket.

 _Oh no.. No..This can't be happening. There's no way that angelic voice could come from that provocative stranger with the piercing eyes!_

 _Every inch of him is NOT my Erik! I refuse to believe this!_

"Oh my god." Monica's voice brought me back to earth..

"What a stunning voice! Could he be any hotter? i would die just to sing with him.." her eyes narrowed and had a sly smile on her face.

"Really now, Monica?! Did you fall into the trap of this womanizer?" I teased.

She didn't respond, but continued staring at him. And I couldn't help myself but be mesmerized by his voice as well. Our eyes and ears were glued to him, that we didn't even notice that the song was already over.


End file.
